The L Word
by small-but-strong
Summary: A continuation of Penelope and Virgil's romance, following the events in 'Under the Mistletoe'
1. Chapter 1

The soft sounds of the piano filled the hotel bar, empty save for two figures sitting towards the middle of the room. The lighting was soft, their faces highlighted by a flickering candle.

"It was thoughtful of your father to let you and Alan take some time to relax," Penelope spoke as Virgil refilled their glasses with the last of the expensive alcohol. He returned the bottle to the ice bucket before turning his full attention to his companion.

"I think Grandma thought it might be nice for Alan and Tin Tin to spend some quality time together," Virgil smiled. "We're supposed to be the chaperones." Penelope leaned over to gently place her hand over his, raising her eyebrows.

"We're clearly doing a wonderful job." Virgil smiled, but said nothing, his eyes looking down at her hand over his before he turned his over, linking their fingers together. His simple gesture spoke volumes between the two as with so few opportunities to spend time together, every movement, every word, every moment spent together was fuelled by their feelings for each other. For the best part of a year, they had found any excuse to spend more time with one another, having discovered their shared emotions under some mistletoe that previous Christmas.

No one knew about them. Or at least they both hoped that was the case.

Parker was one to watch, always asking about leaving spare towels in the guest bedroom...

Certainly there had been some gentle joking between the brothers at his visits to London with Penelope, but each could admit that they wouldn't be the obvious choice to attend such outings. The London Symphony Orchestra performing 'The Planets' at the Royal Albert Hall.

Box seats and a champagne reception. Penelope was quite the socialite.

The Tate Museum announcing the Turner Prize winner, which Penelope (plus one) had been invited to. That had been a memorable evening.

Not for the art, Virgil had never been a fan of modern art. He wasn't sure whether a lone bulb flickering in a room counted as art. Most storerooms on Tracy Island could pull off that feat.

No, rather it was their first date. Firstly dinner at London's exclusive 'Waterhouse' restaurant, a feast of organic food and a fine French Chablis to accompany. Then the wander round the Tate Gallery, admiring the works of art found there before the announcement of the winner. Penelope had leaned closer to him, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke of similar distain to the idea of the winner's 'piece of art'.

Virgil couldn't even begin to remember exactly what had been said, he'd been too preoccupied with the very feeling of Penelope being so close to him.

His attention was brought back to the present when the patio doors opened and Alan and Tin Tin entered the room. Virgil dropped Penelope's hand suddenly, but was shocked when she snatched it back, pulling them below the table, resting against her knee casually. He stared at her, part shock, part wonder before she smiled slightly. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Me and Tin Tin are going to head now. It's late and everything..."

"With the travelling we have tomorrow..." Tin Tin continued. Virgil hardly heard it before Penelope kicked his ankle, nodding towards his youngest brother.

"Uh...yeah, sure..." he murmured, glancing at Alan who was too busy trying to discreetly tuck his arm around Tin Tin's waist.

"Good night," Penelope called over her shoulder.

Alan's and Tin Tin's giggling faded into silence and it was in that moment that Virgil glanced round to see the pianist had obviously left for the night. Penelope glanced at Virgil, a knowing smile crossing her face. An unattended piano was something of a great temptation.

"Just one," she joked lightly as he took her hand, leading her to the piano.

"Any requests?"

"Anything you play will be perfect," she said softly.

"How about Debussy, Suite Bergamasque," Virgil said.

"Claire De Lune," Penelope sighed. "Beautiful...and don't think you can go all maestro musical with me Mr. Tracy. I am very well acquainted with many of your musical tastes." She placed her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as he began the soft piece.

As the piece finished, both remained silent, Virgil's fingers still pressing down on the keys, long after the strings had silenced, the gentle chord fading into the silence. Penelope's hand, which had gently rubbed the top of his arm throughout the piece had suddenly stilled.

Both were afraid to break the moment.

As it happened, they didn't.

Rather Alan Tracy returned to the bar, his impromptu arrival causing Penelope to leap from her position next to Virgil, to standing at, what she hoped, a completely innocent distance away.

"'S'up," Alan shrugged, rubbing his hair and reaching for a tempting glass bottle behind the bar.

"Water," Virgil ordered as Alan's hand moved along the shelf, grabbing hold of the water.

"I was going to," Alan retorted sullenly. Virgil smiled as he slouched back out of the dining room and down the hallway.

Only after she heard the bedroom door closing, did she move towards Virgil again.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, as he took her hand, kissing the underside of her wrist.

"I think I was just about to suggest we turn in for the night."

"After all, all the travelling you have to do tomorrow..." Penelope smiled as she echoed Tin Tin's weak excuses from earlier.

"And it's late and everything..."

****

Virgil certainly hadn't had enough sleep to be happy when his communicator had sounded. It was still dark outside, his eyes were struggling to open and, perhaps most importantly, Penelope was snuggled into his side.

Fumbling on the bedside table, he found the cause of the noise and reluctantly eased away from Penelope before answering the incoming call from Scott.

"You and Alan are needed." Scott's order was brisk and to the point.

"Well, hey there Scott to you too," Virgil mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the base of his hands.

"Where are we needed?"

"It's Hoover Dam Virgil. A freak weather system has caused a huge amount of rainfall and the authorities are concerned about the dam's capabilities to hold the excess water back. We're needed for evacuation purposes. Plus Brains is here to provide advice on securing the structure. We might be required to help with that." Virgil pushed himself to his feet, beginning to gather together his scattered clothing from the previous night.

Or from that night...far as Virgil could tell, a new day was yet to dawn.

"FAB. Me and Alan with be with you shortly, Scott." Virgil replied, pulling his shoes on. He turned to Penelope, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I'm afraid there are other damsels in distress requiring my assistance." He leaned in to kiss her softly, pulling back after a moment. She laughed softly before reaching out to take his hand.

"I'm sure I can cope...as long as I'm the only damsel you treat in this way."

"Of course," he said, kissing her hand before leaning into her again, intending to leave her with a lingering kiss that would confirm this to her. He resisted the temptation to push her back and ravish her over and over again, painfully aware of the rescue he was required to attend. As he moved back, an apologetic smile crossing his face, she whispered three little words that floored Virgil.

His face must have paled, a look of shock cutting across his usually calm, contented features and the clumsy stumble from the room made him look completely flustered.

If not a bit of an idiot in front of the most unruffled woman he'd ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

As predicted, it had not taken Scott long to seek out his brother and have a friendly chat in which he would anticipate Virgil spilling out all of his woes and worries. Scott took a seat beside the pool, watching his perplexed brother.

"Virg."

"Scott."

The beer appeared before him before Scott perched himself down on the wall beside the pool, next to his perplexed younger brother. Virgil was gazing sightlessly at the shimmering ripples that cut across the surface of the water. He decided that it would require a few more bottles before the conversation would flow.

The first bottles were drained in companionable silence before Scott produced another two, opening them with his teeth. Virgil looked at him for the first time since he'd invited himself to join him and raised an eyebrow.

"I see what you're doing Scott," Virgil said, looking at the second bottle in his hands.

"What would that be?"

"Get me a little inebriated and then I'm meant to tell you why I was all over the place when I arrived at the rescue." Virgil looked back at him, before taking a slug of the bitter liquid. Scott followed his lead, smiling as he swallowed the cold liquid.

"You spook me sometimes."

"Yeah, my talents never cease to amaze and enthral." Virgil's tone was dry and unenthusiastic and Scott's smile slid from his face.

"It's a sudden change in persona for you," Scott began. "I've got to be honest, I have no idea what is going on...and normally I can kind of guess, or I just sort of know..." Virgil turned to him, laughing suddenly.

"Scott, you have no idea what has been going on...absolutely no idea...and you can't no. No one can..."

"No one?"

****

Tea with Lady Victoria was always a chore for Penelope. A relative of sorts, through her father's fated second marriage and being the only near relative that lived close, it was her duty to visit her once a month.

It wouldn't have been such a chore if she wasn't so uppity, condescending, fickle about everything...

That was unfair, she did really care for Penelope in some way, especially since the departure of her mother from this world to the next. Victoria's words, not Penelope's.

But this month, Penelope definitely was not in the mood to smile politely and bite her tongue while she endured the hour long tea and biscuits.

She glanced at the woman across from her, diamonds dazzling her in the bright light of her drawing room. Lady Victoria always dressed as though attending a royal dinner, no matter the day, or event. Penelope brushed down her own tweed jacket, glancing at the slight oil stain which had lingered on the cuff, despite Parker's many attempts to remove it.

She was now pleased to see it had remained. A quick ravish in Thunderbird 2's pod towards the end of her most recent visit to the island. Virgil had been repairing part of the machinery and in their haste to finish her visit in the style they thought most appropriate, his fingers had left oil prints across her clothing.

"You seem a little distracted my dear," Lady Victoria piped up, nodding towards the teapot.

"Oh. I am sorry," Penelope replied automatically. Lifting the teapot and quickly filling their china cups. The scent was unusual and Penelope looked questioningly at her host.

"I know of your love of traditional English teas, however during my recent travels in India, I stumbled across the most wonderful teas. I thought you may like to sample them." Penelope nodded, adding a dash of milk and sipping the tea.

"Delightful," she returned, placing the cup down. Lady Victoria's smile faded and concern crossed her face when Penelope declined one of the slices of homemade carrot cake, which had always been one of her guilty pleasures.

"Now darling, you must tell me what it is that vexes you so."

"Vexes me?"

"Yes, I've been reading Shakespeare and the language is simply divine. I thought I'd throw some phrases in to general conversation!" Victoria looked exceedingly pleased with herself and Penelope nodded while hiding a smile.

"So do tell Penelope," she continued. "Is everything all right with your household?" Penelope took another sip of the tea.

"Oh yes, I am just tired Victoria." Her companion took a delicate bite of the carrot cake before placing it down on the plate, dabbing at her mouth with the napkin.

"Well, and forgive me for perhaps being presumptuous here Penelope, but I'd say you are a woman suffering in the aftermath of a failed loved affair." Penelope's cup clattered onto the saucer. How could she know? How could she just blurt this out? Penelope managed a weary laugh.

"Whatever do you mean..." she trailed off, meeting the knowing eyes across the table. Penelope dabbed at the spilled tea with her napkin before placing it down.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"To someone that knows," Victoria said softly, reaching across to place her hand on Penelope's. Penelope bit her bottom lip, determined, as always, to keep calm and collected. She'd had to do it in the aftermath of their first encounter and now in the sudden ending of their relationship.

"Is he worth this Penelope?" Penelope looked up from the hand which provided a small measure of comfort.

"I mean, is this love Penelope?"

****

"So I have a few ideas of what would get you in this mess," Scott said, adding another bottle to the flourishing pile at the feet of the two brothers. Virgil glanced at him, but didn't comment, preferring to concentrate on finishing his bottle, in a vain attempt to keep pace with Scott.

"Is it because you were stressed? I know you and Al didn't really get much down time between the rescues..."

"No." Virgil cut him off sharply, placing his now empty bottle beside Scott's. As if on cue, Scott produced another two, which were quickly opened.

"Ok...well, did Alan annoy you that much last night..."

"No. Scott, I've already said you have no idea." Scott slumped back in his chair, taking another guzzle of the beer and eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Well, want to help me out then?"

"No." Virgil's last no was more emphatic and his draining of the beer in nearly one swift movement would have suggested that this conversation was very much over.

But Scott wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet.

"Virg, come on. It's not like you to be so mopey..."

"'Mopey'?"

"Yeah mopey! You snapped at everyone on the rescue. You even snapped at Grandma, which is not what you do by the way..."

"I apologised to her," Virgil interrupted with determination, but Scott held his hand up as he continued.

"...and you didn't even set the diagnostics on Two properly."

"Yeah I did, Scott."

"No. Gordon had to adjust them somewhat."

"Adjust?"

"As in, run the correct program."

That stumped Virgil. Not once had he ever missed setting the diagnostics up. It was an essential part of the maintenance, to alert him to any potential problems in the great ship. The only time he had not completed the task was in the aftermath of crash landing on the island.

And there was no diagnostics program to be run with everything shorting out.

"So you see why I'm a little concerned." Scott finished and Virgil looked at him, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

"Ok Scott, you win. You ready for this? 'Cause I think I'm about to shock you."

"Virgil, I'm not going to be mad, sad, shocked, anything. I just want to know everything is ok." Virgil grimaced as Scott flashed a winning smile in his direction.

He took a deep breath and prepared to divulge his exquisite secret.

"I've been seeing Penelope."

To his credit, Scott's gaze remained steady, although Virgil saw the tightening around the side of his mouth, a sure sign he was attempting to keep in some sort of exclamation.

"But that's not the reason I've been like...well, like this. We've been together for eleven months...not even a year and this morning...before the rescue...she said...she said the 'L' word!"

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoke.

"What's the L word?"

"Really? You don't know?"

"No."

"She said she loves me."

****

"I told him...I love him..."

"Well, that's wonderful my dear. Why the sad face?"

"He...well, I think I have scared him a little. He sort of...ran off..."

Penelope hated to think back to that moment. It was some kind of black comic moment, with Virgil already being in a hurry and then her words providing the very need to rush from the hotel.

Not before falling over every possible item on the floor.

She couldn't help but smile a little at his adorable...stop...not this train of thought. She knew it would only lead to more longing on her part.

"Well, that's men for you," Victoria spoke with a wry smile. "He'll be sorting it out. I have no doubts that he feels much the same. How could he not?" Penelope felt her cheeks colour a little, not used to the glowing praise Victoria was lapping on her at that moment.

"It's complicated Victoria. No one knows about us..."

"It sounds all very exciting, a secret romance!"

"Oh yes, it has been, but..."

"You want something more Penelope," Victoria finished her sentence and Penelope nodded.

"I want him to love me too." Penelope stopped. She hadn't spoken about this with anyone, she'd hardly dare think of the possibility and now here she was telling a distant relative the story of her secret love life.

"Well, let's hope he can work out just what it is he wants." Penelope smiled a little and when Victoria held out the carrot cake, she took it with a smile.

It would make her feel better for a while.

****

Scott had not taken the news well.

But rather than explode about him being irresponsible or selfish or just a plain idiot, he'd stormed back into the house, leaving Virgil with a half empty bottle of beer.

It wasn't the reaction Virgil had expected. He didn't think it was the reaction he had wanted either.

A silent Scott could be a very dangerous thing.

He'd gone after him, of course.

Not before draining the bottle. Dutch courage and everything. He'd caught up with Scott as he entered his bedroom.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" Virgil asked him, placing his hand on the door frame, blocking Scott's only exit. Stern eyes met his own before Scott retreated further into his room. He skulked around for a moment before stopping.

"What?" Scott snapped. Virgil maintained his stance, playing the strict Captain Tracy act of which Scott was so fond of.

"You! This! You wanted to know what was wrong with me and I've told you so you can't do this to me!"

"Do what?" Virgil didn't give in, half-enjoying having it out with Scott and for once seeming like he was the one winning.

"This! Ignoring everything I said even though you just kept digging Scott. You just wouldn't give it up and now that you know...you're sulking? What exactly do you want Scott?"

Scott turned. Virgil was immediately silent on seeing the strange intensity in Scott's eyes, the...anger...is it anger? Virgil didn't want to push any further and waited for Scott to speak.

"I want my brother. I want my best friend. I want you and me to be the same as it's always been...and it can't be with her, can it?"

Virgil is baffled. He hadn't quite expected that response. He hasn't got a prepared speech for this scenario. It wasn't one he'd prepared while building up the courage to tell Scott about him and Penelope. All of a sudden this is an argument he is no longer winning.

"What?"

This infuriates Scott a little more. It takes all of Virgil's will not to flinch.

"We have shared everything together! Where you find one of us, the other isn't going to be far away and now there's a third person in all of this."

"Don't be such an idiot!" Virgil scoffed. "You think that us working and living together, the relationship we have can just be wiped out by her? She would never want to do that, she could never do that."

"I don't know Virgil," Scott said. "Love...it's a pretty big thing."

"And I've never said that I love her."

Instead of being the argument winning statement, it urges Scott on. Virgil suddenly realises exactly what Scott's big issue with his secret relationship is.

"But you will. You do, don't you? Otherwise she would have been long gone Virgil. You and me are too alike in that to fob me off with some 'but I don't love her' bullshit."

"You're being unreasonable Scott."

"And you're not denying any of what I've said." The two stumped into silence, Scott's eyes boring into Virgil's before he turned away, making towards the door.

"When you're ready to stop being an asshole, I'll be ready to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in the cockpit of the great ship, dented coffee mugs clutched between their cold hands. Lingering snowflakes dusted Penelope's furry hat. She looked very fetching in it, her large blue eyes more pronounced without the bouncy blonde curls in view.

A rescue in the snow ridden hills of north west England and Penelope had been in the vicinity. She took the opportunity to catch up with them, abandoning her trek in the rugged hills. When Virgil had heard this, his stomach plunged.

Even more so when his father suggested he let Penelope have coffee on his ship and then take her home, as without the Pink Rolls Royce, her travelling would be difficult.

Which is how the current scene had come to pass.

The last meeting between them remained unspoken of. And with that being the case, neither had anything more to discuss. The cockpit was swathed in silence.

And it was awful.

Virgil cleared his throat experimentally and immediately found himself pinned by Penelope's striking gaze.

"Uh...is the coffee ok?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes. Thank you." Precise, to the point. Very polite, but he wouldn't have expected anything less.

A little curt, perhaps, if he was honest. Virgil sat back in his pilot's chair, trying to think of something more to say, rather than suffer the painful tension that lingered. Penelope kept her eyes on him, cool and very calm as she sipped the coffee.

"I think it tastes terrible if I'm honest," Virgil said. "A bit watery, but we've never been able to master getting the perfect flavour in our coffee machine."

A flickered smile caught Virgil's eye and he placed his mug down.

"Don't feel you have to drink it to be polite. It's horrible." Penelope moved the mug back from her lips, smiling a little as she handed the mug to Virgil for him to dispose of.

"Thank goodness Virgil," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's bad isn't it?" he agreed. Penelope shook her head, leaning closer to him.

"For saying something. The silence is not us. It never has been." Virgil glanced at her, an attempt at a smile.

"I didn't think we had anything to talk about...I mean, I didn't think we should start with...well, what happened..."

"Virgil, I think we have far more interesting things we could discuss."

"Uh..."

"Well, I happened to be at the opening of the 'Modern take on the ancient' art exhibition in New York last month..."

"Oh wow, it looked incredible," Virgil enthused. "I tried to get some downtime to go, but it was a bit hectic at base. The piece by Kane looked marvellous."

"It was very striking," Penelope agreed. "His use of colour was certainly offensive to the more traditionalists among the guests."

"I can imagine. I always thought his paintings were like a slap in the face. I really like his work, I wish I'd a chance to catch it on display." Both trailed off and smiled at each other.

"That wasn't so difficult now, was it?" Virgil looked down at the floor, nodding.

"I...um...I missed you," he said, keeping his eyes fixed downwards. Penelope laughed softly, reaching out to cup his stubbly chin in her gloved hands, easing his head up. His eyes were so soft in his embarrassment and having, shockingly for a Tracy, let a real expression of feeling slip out.

"I missed you too," she returned, leaning towards him and pressing her lips against his softly.

It lasted a mere second, but Virgil felt his heart jump within his chest. She caressed his cheek momentarily, gazing deep into his eyes before she let her hand drop and got to her feet.

"Well, perhaps I should return home by more traditional means Virgil," she said, as she made her way to the cockpit exit.

Virgil's mouth was dry as he watched her casually walk away from him.

She must have known he really didn't mind taking her home.

His moment to act was slowly sliding away from him.

He reacted in the only way he could think of.

Reaching out, Virgil took hold of her arm. She turned to face him and he pulled her to him, kissing her in a manner he hoped to be romantic, unexpected, the way all the handsome heroes of Tin Tin's chick flicks bagged their women at the end of the film.

He was wrong.

Penelope pushed him back, fixing a glare on him, which left him sheepish and slightly alarmed.

"My coat is cashmere Virgil Tracy, a Valentino exclusive design, and I now have mud all over it!"

"Oh God, Penny, I'm sorry...maybe you could...I dunno, take it off so I can continue what I started there?" Penelope looked at him, eyes wide and her mouth agape at his suggestion.

"It is freezing on this ship!" she cried.

"We could do something to warm us..."

"Don't you even say it!" She took a seat next to him and sighed, wiping at her coat, disgruntled.

"I know somewhere much warmer. Take me home Virgil."

****

They lay pressed as close together as possible, removing all spaces between their bodies, fitting together so perfectly. His hand wound in the hair at the back of her head, strands of silky blonde curled around his fingers. His other hand resting in the small of her back as she lay her head beside his, lips so close they touched, her hand resting against the side of his neck, fingers stroking softly.

"Do you love me?" He felt rather than heard the words, whispered against his own lips. He said nothing for a long time.

"I don't know."

"Then you need to go and work this out for yourself," she whispered, moving back a little so she could look at him properly. His velvet eyes told of his conflicting emotions. She kissed him, very softly, slowly.

"Leaving now is going to be so hard Penelope," he confessed, letting her hair loose from his fingers.

"I know, I know." She moved her hand up to stroke the thick, dark hair at the back of his head. He kissed her, once, twice before she moved back, letting air fill the void that suddenly appeared between them.

"You are so beautiful...no one has ever made me feel like this, or even said 'I love you'..." Penelope reached out to place her fingers over his lips.

Such beautiful sentiments should not be shared as one is leaving. Penelope was already struggling to maintain dry eyes and Virgil's declarations of his true feelings for her would most certainly cause tears.

****

Parker stood at the grand entrance to the country manor, easing the large door open and motioning for Virgil to make his way into the blurry day.

Rain hanging in the air, atmospheric mist descending over the Hampshire plains.

A miserable day to match such miserable circumstances.

"You make her 'appy," Parker spoke as Virgil hesitated on the final step.

A sweeping symphony filled his thoughts, agonising minor chords flowing effortlessly, the highest strings held in a heartbreaking note before being joined by the cellos, filling out the chords, prolonging the last moment he had spent with her.

A mere distraction to the reality of his own heart-break.

He'd often found thinking in music much easier on the emotions.

Like when he embarked on a rescue with Scott...'Les Toreadors'. Upbeat, driven, hailing them as heroes...

Anyway, getting back to the present. Standing on the last step. Shoulders hunched. Hands in pockets. Moist drizzle settling on his cheeks.

He stepped off the final step, walking through the crunchy gravel back towards his ship.

Don't look back. Don't even glance at her bedroom window where she might be looking out.

Parker closed the door with a clatter behind him.

****

Penelope considered herself to be an upstanding member of the high society. She could remain together, in control, completely calm when disaster struck.

For one, it was never very polite to have black mascara tears streaking ones face.

However, she took the mug (a more traditional cup and saucer would not provide the comfort required), her fingers sliding around the warm porcelain, inhaling the consoling scent of Earl Grey tea.

Parker was so much more than just a butler.

He didn't mind the blurred eye make-up, the reddened eyes, the sniffled thanks for his kind gesture.

"He makes me so happy Parker," she sighed.

Parker just smiled knowingly.

****

His belated return post rescue meant a short debrief with his father and a bowlful of his Grandma's tomato soup. He intended, after satisfying his hunger, to lock himself away with Chopin for company until he could bring himself to act somewhat normally in front of his family.

His father was hunched over his desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose as he studied the most recent shares in Tracy Enterprises.

It did not look like much fun.

"Can I help?" Virgil asked, feeling that even the dull monotony of dealing with the business would be better than moping.

"Actually, could you play me something Virgil?" his father asked as he rubbed his temples. "This paperwork is just,,," He trailed off as Virgil nodded, taking up the position as his father's human i-pod.

"Any requests?" he asked softly.

"Anything you play will be perfect," Jeff smiled warmly. Virgil looked at the black and white keys, blurring before his eyes.

A shuddered breath before that first chord.

"Ah. Claire de Lune," Jeff sighed and with his head buried in his paperwork, he did not see the telling melancholy written across Virgil's face.


End file.
